


[podfic] Becoming Hope

by croissantkatie



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Stacy falls, and survives at the cost of another life. The world mourns Spider Man and Gwen mourns Peter Parker, whose existence seems to have faded into the background. But the world needed Spider Man, and few people needed Peter. In order to do what was needed, to be who the world needed, she must first become hope in his stead. The night after his funeral, she gets to work on her own suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Becoming Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Becoming Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761297) by [QueenOfTheWesternSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheWesternSky/pseuds/QueenOfTheWesternSky). 



[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122766.zip) / [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122767.zip) / 8:54


End file.
